


Early Morning

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Nope. I’m not letting you go,” the warlock said. “Besides, it’s cold out, stay here and snuggle with me instead.”





	Early Morning

Alec gave a heavy sigh when he heard the alarm on his phone go off. He reached out to turn it off before laying back again, staring up at the ceiling, Magnus still fast asleep beside him. He turned towards Magnus and wrapped his arms around him, deciding he still had a few minutes before he actually had to get up to leave.

He held the other man tight, wishing he could stay in bed with his boyfriend instead of having to go to the Institute. He closed his eyes for a second and focused on the feeling of Magnus in his arms before he gave another sigh and started to pull away. Magnus caught him by his wrist, keeping him from going too far.

“It’s too early to get out of bed,” Magnus mumbled from under the covers. “Stay.”

“Magnus, I have to get ready for work.”

Magnus gave a gentle tug. “Nope. I’m not letting you go,” the warlock said. “Besides, it’s cold out, stay here and snuggle with me instead.”

“I wish I could, but I am the head of the institute,” Alec said. “I kinda have to show up sometimes.”

Magnus reluctantly let go and snuggled further into the covers. “Shame. I much rather cuddle.”

Alec laughed softly, pulling the covers down enough so he could press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “Trust me, I much rather be in bed with you. I love you.”

Magnus opened his eyes and looked up at Alec, reaching a hand out for him. Alec leaned down and their lips touched in a gentle kiss. “Be safe. I love you too.”

“I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

“You better be,” Magnus said, throwing the cover over his head again. Alec watched him for a couple of more seconds before getting off the bed and getting ready for work, deciding to surprise Magnus with reservations to one of his favorite restaurants later that night.


End file.
